


Rather Bleed

by Awakemoontonight



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Kissing, M/M, Soobin is a baby, Taehyun is a baby, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakemoontonight/pseuds/Awakemoontonight
Summary: "I'll suck blood out of you hyung.".Soobin nodded. "I'm very much aware.""Hyung, I'll suck your blood!" Taehyun repeated, upset that his message is not going through.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Rather Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again
> 
> Just gonna add this, There's kissing so if ur uncomfortable with it just leave or call me out. :) I am very against with sexualizing TXT especially when half of them r minors and showed their discomforts on it.

The moon shines bright and proud that night, the stars twinkle around it like pearls and diamonds in the sky. On on the ground, winds blow coldly and calm as trees dance and sing with it.

And Taehyun thought it was a perfect night to free his mind from all of his worries.

He thought so wrong.

Because the time he arrived at the nearby park, a strong arms pushed him at the tree behind, knocking his breath out and making his vision blurry. He couldn't even scream or do anything to defend himself when frantic fingers pull the collar of his sweater to expose his right shoulder. There's something cold and sharp graze his skin before he feels it dig painfully. He gasped, his own warm blood leaving his body and being sucked.

He heard stories, watched news, and read in books but he doesn't believe in any of it. Blood sucking creatures in form of human but with dangerous fangs and glowing red eyes are just too impossible to exist in his rational mind.

Now he regrets not listening to his friend's advises as his eyes fills with tears of fear from the pain and helpless situation he is stuck in. He tried to struggle but the sharp teeth digs deeper as if a warning that any other movement would make his skin tear into parts.

His mind runs in different scenarios and none of them can be considered good.

Will he die?

What will happen to his life after?

There is- There are so many things he's supposed to do!

But as he loses consciousness, the pair of blood colored eyes looks at him, satisfied.

-~•~-

Taehyun didn't expect to wake up, so the light and the soft bed underneath him, he thinks all of this are fragments of dreams or the after life. Not until he heard the panic voice of his friend.

"Oh my god Taehyun! You're finally awake!" his friend, Soobin said in relief.

Still confused, Taehyun immediately went to touch his shoulder just below his neck and the mark he felt was enough proof that that night was not a dream nor was he in the afterlife.

"W-What happened?" He asked, almost scared, the traumatic event could not be erased.

"I don't know. I just found you at the park when I was running from the convenience store. You tell me what happened" Soobin explained, concern evident on his voice. He was late from his part time job and took the shortest route even though it's considered dangerous and isolated. He's glad he did.

"I-I don't know..." He can only muttered, headache already creeping.

"It was around eleven Tae, I am so worried! You're so pale and unconscious!"

Taehyun flinched at the sudden outburst, his hearing ability suddenly becoming so sensitive.

"Sorry" Soobin apologized, sighing to calm himself. "Are you okay? Should we go to hospital or the police?"

The younger shakes his head no. "I'm fine hyung and I don't think I remember anything to make a police report." He replied, choosing to lie for now. He wasn't sure himself what's happening, what important is that he's still here, alive.

"Fine." The older lets go, taking his bag to his shoulder. "Call me if anything happens. I would want to stay with you Tae, but university won't be any kind.

And no," He said when the younger was about to say something. "You're not going to the university today. I'll talk to your instructors and ask Hyuka for notes. All you're going to do is eat the food I brought and rest. Okay?" He finished with a pat on Taehyun's shoulder.

Before he could protest, Soobin was out of the door of his bedroom. He couldn't even say thank you because frankly, if Taehyun woke up still on the park, he might break down and wouldn't be able to think rationally.

Now that Taehyun confirms that vampires exist, maybe angels too, and Soobin might be the one sent for him.

After a day or two, with Soobin acting like Taehyun's parent, the younger finally have the approval to go to school again. Taehyun couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile fondly everytime the older male would nag him.

"Hyung! I found something really interesting today!" The youngest on their group announced before he could even take a seat. His books were dropped messily on the table as he grinned as if he discovered the unknown.

"If it's another one of those mythical creatures, I'm gonna shut you up." Soobin, the one who have to deal with almost all of their greatest to silly thoughts interrupted.

"It is, but I swear this will make you curious just much as me." Huening Kai replied as he confidently open one of the articles on the newspaper that is tucked in between the pages of his books. "Here! Look at this cases. There's a lot of report going around the city about people missing, waking up to unknown places, or murdered and all of them have bites around their necks or wrist." He explained, letting them see it themselves.

"I think you should not get involved with these kind of stuff Ning." The oldest immediately dismissed, not even taking a look at the paper.

"No hyung."Huening Kai whined "Think of it, the authority doesn't have any logical explanation concerning this cases and the nearest conclusion is that it was doings of vampires."

"Vampires?" Taehyun piped in. Usually, he just let the two argue and argue with Soobin stopping their maknae on his ideas while Huening Kai pulled proofs after proofs on why they should take his ideas into the light. But with certain events, the brunette would really appreciate all the information connected to his attacker.

"Yes vampires! The kind that sucks blood out of people for their lives."

"That's so illogical. Why would vampires still exist in this centuries? And even if they did, shouldn't they get modernize as well? Living for so long must made them rich, they can afford to buy bloods. Right Taehyun?"

"Y-Yeah..." He stuttered because that makes a lot of sense.

"But they did got modernized. There are anonymous transaction in blood banks and when they tried to trace it, they'll found nothing or a cold body. But this past few months, there are shortage of bloods, especially with many reported accidents" The youngest nodded, taking back his paper.

"How do you know all of this?" Soobin asked with a sigh and concern.

"I'm from defying science club, hyung. Of course I have ways." He replied in a "duh" tone.

"Can you tell me more about vampires?"

"Taehyun no-"

"Finally! I'll tell you all the credible information I gathered. Where do you want to start?" Huening Kai beamed. It is the first time his best friend actually got curious with his blubbering. And with his club and Taehyun's smart mind, they could possibly unlock more clues.

"W-Well anything? What's vampires like...?" Taehyun fidgeted, playing at his uneaten food.

Huening Kai chewed on his lips, thinking but shrugged anyways. "That's broad but I have enough to tell."

"Huening Kamal Kai, we don't even know where you are getting this information." Soobin scolded. If the two would really invest on this cases, he's afraid he'll find cold bodies like the youngest mentioned before. Taehyun and Huening Kai is a dangerous pair when they put their efforts into something.

"They are credible, I paid for it." He replied in a pout before he turn his full attention to the brunette. "Anyways, vampires are not really that obsessive of blood, they just need it every once in a while depending on their hierarchy. Starting from Royal blooded— the highest class. They only need blood to gain strength and when they drink from a human, they can decide whether that person stay as a human or a vampire, either way they keep them for as long as they can. Royal blooded are possessive." He started with a scrunch of his nose, disgusted with the idea. "Then novelties, they need blood every once in a month at minimum. Their victims turns into vampires after three days or so. Next are the commoners they are the vampires that came from the novelties and they doesn't have the ability to turn others into vampire. I must say that commoners are the best rank because they can live as normal. They can drink bloods from others per month and not cause casualties. Though they have to satisfy their needs or they'll turn feral. Last are the literal bats— they are the lowest, those who drinks blood till their victims die because they don't have self control when they started. They came from the royals, the abandoned vampires, those who doesn't know their purpose anymore." He finished.

"Are there proofs that they are real?" Taehyun asked wearily as Soobin watched them in defeat.

"There are. I mean look at these bites, where would that came from?" Huening Kai stated, pulling bunch of photos that shows his words.

"Taehyun don't entertain him." Their oldest hyung pleaded but it seems that the two is in their own world already.

He was bitten, he's sure it's a vampire and not just some jerk trying to make fun of him. It's nerve wrecking because he doesn't seems to show any signs that he's been different now. That is probably because he's just a commoner... God he hopes he's that and Kai's informations was true.

"Hyung! You're so mean" He whined again "If I manage to find one I'm gonna left you in the dark."

"Real or not, you should stay away from them and these cases. They seems dangerous, they could hurt you and what if these people do crimes and hide behind these vampire issues? You'll never know." Soobin scolded pulling all the papers from the two and folding it back. He's not letting his friends do this much stupidity.

" Stay away. They seems dangerous"

That rings on Taehyun's mind as he bits the inside of his cheeks anxiously. He's dangerous... Maybe he should get away. Because soon enough, he's gonna hurt them.

-~•~-

For like three years of their friendship, it becomes their hobby to spend their Saturday together, whether it's just finishing their home works, eating at the cheapest restaurant or sharing the things they love to do.

Today, they were inside Beomgyu's kitchen because the blond wants to learn cooking. This time, Soobin and Yeonjun were in charge of cutting the meats and vegetables after the younger males washed it. Beomgyu watched the stove while Huening Kai practically bounce around to wherever suit his entertainment. And as always, Taehyun was sitting calmly watching for all of them.

"Hyung! Are you okay?" Huening Kai screeched when he saw blood dripping from the taller male's finger. Taehyun was on his side in a second. A wrong move honestly.

"Yeah. It's just a small cut." The tallest male nodded applying pressure using his other hand.

"You're so clumsy Bin. Go get a bandage. Hyun, can you help him? That doesn't seems like a small cut." Yeonjun ordered worriedly, but the younger male doesn't seems to hear him as he was too distracted by the scarlet liquid coming out from his friend's finger. Eyes too focused and even his hearings only registers the beating of the other's heart.

"Hyun? Taehyun?" The oldest repeated dropping the handle of the pan to pat him.

" Y-Yeah." Taehyun blinked, hissing to himself. He's not supposed to think that way. It was his hyung for god's sakes!

But even the guilt and turmoil he kept to himself, he accompanied the injured male to the bathroom where the kit was said to be located.

"Are you okay?" Soobin asked as they enter, the silence of the brunette makes him worry.

"You're the one with an open wound. I should be asking." Taehyun replied, eyes on the ground. He just wanted to run away, the metallic smell suffocates him.

"I'm fine, I told you it's just a cut. I just need to patch it up." Soobin sighed with a roll of his eyes. He's starting to feel irritated at the lack of communication of the younger. And he would ask him to get the kit but that seems to just make his irritation grow so he get it himself at the cabinet near the smaller male's head, trapping the younger in the process.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again when he felt Taehyun stiffened under his gaze.

"I am hyung. Please stop asking." Taehyun breathed after a hiss, biting his inner cheeks as if suddenly scared.

"If something has been bothering you, tell me now. You're bottling everything again, it'll explode in the end and you know it's ugly." Soobin stepped back, searching for the wide eyes. And it might be the light or his own eyes, but he's sure Taehyun's eyes were scarlet not the usual chocolate.

"Does it bother you?" Taehyun asked, licking his canines. He knew the answer, but maybe he's looking for an escape he so much needed. He could no longer hold the unfamiliar thirst on his throat.

"It doesn't. But you didn't have much friends to talk to I'm just-"

"-taking pity." Taehyun should stop. _'God, just stop'_

"What?! I'm concerned about you Taehyun."

He knows.

"You didn't have to deal with me Hyung. I'm not a child." Taehyun huffed bitterly for a different reason by now.

"I know Tae but you're still like a baby brother to me. I just want to take care of you."

"You know I don't want to be just a baby brother to you." He whispered but both of them heard it.

Soobin attempted to hold the other's hand, they have talked this out before, but right now it feels like they are going back from where something went wrong. But in a second, the boy disappeared from the door, leaving the injured fingers unattended and Soobin's inside be eaten with guilt again.

"Taehyun!" Soobin shouted back, about to run for him but a hand stopped him from doing so.

"What happened?" Yeonjun asked worriedly.

Soobin hesitated, guilty. "I kinda said that he's bothering me because he doesn't have many friends... And that he's a baby brother..."

"You didn't meant any of that." The older frowned.

"Of course he's not bothering me-"

"Not that, he's matured Bin, you are aware of his feelings. You should stop dancing with it and confront him, confront yourself. You're hurting him."

Soobin bites the inside of his cheek, conflicted.

-~•~-

He couldn't take it anymore, Yeonjun said to give him some time but Soobin doesn't like wasting time. So he forget his conscience for a minute, apologies for the act he'll have to commit and break in to Taehyun's apartment.

He doesn't have a choice.

The younger wouldn't talk to him and he heard nothing about him, not from his other friends or his classmates, and it's been two weeks.

It happened before, Taehyun retreating from him. It was the week after the younger confessed. Soobin was and still is an ass for rejecting the younger with an excuse that Taehyun was way too young to understand and be sure about love when the brunette was matured enough for his own feelings. But Soobin was afraid... It will definitely change something between them... Might even take away the comfort they shared on their completely different personalities.

So he prayed for the wooden ladder he always used before to be there, so he could enter Taehyun's room through the window since no one would open the door for him. He isn't sure if Taehyun is inside, but he'll find his where about from there.

On his way to the backyard, he saw something glimmers on the grass, picking it up and looking up close, and deciding it seems useless. Still, his guts tell him to keep it so he put it in his pocket.

He looks up at the window, smiled to see that it was open and the ladder was just below it. He wasted no time and climb it, landing at his feet quietly.

With the moon to light the room, Soobin's throat dries at the scene.

The room was a mess, like a storm visited it and very unlike to what Taehyun's room had always been, tidy and neat. Hobak is inside a cage, crying to the direction of its owner.

And the said owner, Taehyun, was sitting on the space between the bed and study table, skin pale, obviously tinner, and eyes bloody red, looking at him in both fear and shock. But that's not what caught Soobin's eyes, it's the way he hugged his knees to his chest and the chain on the boys ankle that is connected at the post of the bed.

"W-What happened Tae?" He whispered, his own eyes turning glassy... Of anger, or fear, or the lack of action from him. This wouldn't happen if he's here early.

"Go away hyung, please." Taehyun pleaded in his small and tired voice.

"I told you to tell me if something happens!" He screamed, chocking on his emotions. He take a step near but Taehyun just backs to the wall.

"Hyung stay away from me!" The younger boy shouted in panic and fear.

"You have to tell me what's going on Hyunnie" Soobin cried, kneeling in front of the frightened boy.

"You wouldn't understand" Taehyun sobbed, too tired, too angry and confused.

"Tell me and let me decide because I'm not stepping away if I can help you"

"You can't help me hyung. You have to go" he replied, looking straight to the other's eyes as both of theirs gets full of tears, it runs to their cheeks.

"Please Tae, just tell me." The older said assuring the other, taking the tiny hand into his bigger one. "I promise, if I can't do anything, I'll go, so please"

Taehyun blinked the tears away but it still flows freely. "Hyuka's right hyung, about vampires and other mystical creatures..." He sniffed helplessly.

That night was not his fault, if he could go back to that time, he'll stay home, he'll believe all Huening Kai's rumbling.

"They are all true. I-I'm one" He finished, brushing his tears away.

"Taehyun-"

"So you have to go Hyung, or I'm just gonna hurt you."

"You wouldn't" Soobin countered almost immediately. Because it's impossible for Taehyun to hurt anyone.

"I-I don't know hyung..."

"You'll be okay Tae, I promise." Soobin finally smiled with reassurance, closing the distance between them. "Did Hyuka gets everything correct about vampires?"

"H-Hyung..."

"Then I'll be fine. You'll be fine. You're still here, that means you're not a vampire of a royal blooded. You're a vampire though, that means you're bitten by a novel " Soobin explained, lifting the other up by putting an arm under his shoulder around his back and on his lower back. And with swift motion, he sat them on the bed, with Taehyun on his lap, straddling him.

"What are you-"

"You have to do it eventually Taehyun because I'm not gonna let you starve here."

"Hyung please" Taehyun begged, trying to stand up but Soobin keep a firm arm around his waist.

"I will be fine Taehyun, I promise, but you won't. If Hyuka's correct, you'll lose control over yourself, this chain" He said, lifting the metal that is still connected to the younger male's leg. "You'll break it with your desperation for blood, you might hurt others without you knowing it. And I can't buy you one, with every happenings around the city, it'll be suspicious to buy a bag of blood. I'm not going to lose you" He finished, fishing out from his pocket the metal he found before, unlocking the chain despite the younger male's protest.

"Hyung" Taehyun called with his shaking breathing, freaking out opposite to the calm demeanour of the older. "I can't- I-I'll hurt you"

"It hurts me already seeing you like this." Soobin frowned, hugging the brunette as he pushed his head gently to his waiting neck. "Just do it."

Taehyun gritted his teeth with resistance. "I'm sorry hyung. I'm sorry" He whispered with his own sob before tearing on the skin and he was sure that the older could feel his endless tears as well.

-~•~-

When morning comes, Taehyun abruptly look around his room, looking for that familiar tall figure, and fear crept into him when Soobin was not there. He knew that's a wrong idea, he should have not let the knew hunger and instinct get the best of him.

He runs down around his little home, with his bruised feet and sighed in relief when the person he's been looking for stood there leaning on the counter, a coffee on his right and phone on his left.

"Hyung, Y-You're okay... Right?" Taehyun asked with the distance, unsure.

Soobin motioned him to come close dropping what occupies his hands, and smiled when the younger obligated even though hesitant. "I am." He replied when the brunette was in between his arms, enveloping the cold body to his warm embrace.

"Does it hurt?" Taehyun asked, voice muffled by the older male's chest.

"No Tae. I'm really fine." He answered with a sigh of contentment.

"Can I request something?" Soobin asked after a long silence, keeping a safe distance where he could look at the now brown eyes but still holding him very much into his arms.

"Anything hyung." Taehyun replied, determined.

"Can you like show me your fangs?" He asked curiously.

Taehyun frowned in confusion but opened his lips without a question.

"Can I touch it?" Soobin asked and when the younger nodded, he immediately connected both of their lips, surprising the younger, almost losing his balance but Soobin held him close, maneuvering their positions so Taehyun was now has his back on the counter.

Soobin completely lead the kiss, running his tongue on Taehyun's lower lips, sucking, and finally touching the sharp pointed canines. He pulled slightly to let them both breath.

"Hyung-" Taehyun's about to asked, lips a little swollen, but was cut out with Soobin pulling him again on a kiss. This time much gentle. He gasped when the taller male lift him into the counter, having him wrapped his arms around Soobin's neck, deepening the kiss. Taehyun was sure his face was now as red as his eyes the other night.

"H-Hyung" He breaths out in between the kiss, still confused.

Finally out of breath, Soobin held the younger male's face in his hand, smiling in satisfaction at the color on his cheeks.

"I've been wanting to do this, Tae" He said with a smile. It's true. He wanted to kiss the boy's lips for so long but unable to. "When you confessed to me, you're very much like a baby." That was a year ago, with Taehyun still on his way to legality. He thought he would grow out of love when he's finally older but with the events, Soobin was still surprised that Taehyun still wants him.

Taehyun looked at him with amused eyes. "So you're telling me the only thing that stopping you was the law?" He asked and is answered with another kiss. He whined but tried to keep up.

"Hyung is afraid Tae..." He answered with regret. "I don't want to lose this common ground we built for years."

The brunette frowns. "But now, we're very much different again..."

"Because you're a vampire?" He raised a brow. "It doesn't matter baby, you're still yourself. It's just a once in a month, we'll take care of that."

Taehyun's eyes widen. "We?" he asked pushing the other but Soobin hug him closer. "You can't possibly think I'll let this happen again, hyung."

"I told you I'm fine with this Tae." Soobin frowned. "Or you want everything to repeat itself?"

Taehyun stared at him, conflicted, but the warm arms around him give him slight assurance.

"I'll suck blood out of you hyung.".

Soobin nodded. "I'm very much aware."

"Hyung, I'll suck your blood!" Taehyun repeated, upset that his message was not going through.

Soobin sighed, dropping his head on the younger's shoulder, inhaling the familiar and comforting scent. "That will not push me away. Besides, you're too tiny to actually consume amount of blood to affect me." He grins, laughing when he felt a small fist connecting on his shoulder.

"Hyung, seriously-" Soobin didn't let him entertain his doubt again, silencing him with another kiss.

Besides, he would rather bleed than let tears fall from that wide sparkling eyes again. Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious what's Soobin is doing on his phone early in the morning, he's searching wikihow on what to do after blood donation.
> 
> Please leave some comments... It'll motivate me to write more. Promise


End file.
